


Only Words - Chrismas Special

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Only Words [2]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, random moments, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random moments after London 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Words - Chrismas Special

**Author's Note:**

> I just cant seem to quit this fic
> 
> Some stuff is left over from OW some stuff is new :)
> 
> I wanted to get this up before christmas so i might have made some mistakes let me know and i will edit them asap
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS :)  
> Ryan is plain text  
> Michael is cursive
> 
>  
> 
> I just seen that part is not edited properly this has been fixed

**Friday September 7th 2012**

_(Fri 1008am)  
_ _kyle just brought over the rest of your stuff he seems a little pissed_

(Fri 1009am)  
Will talk to him later

_(Fri 1011am)  
Sure need me to tidy up?_

(Fri 1013am)  
Nope will do it when i get back, thanks anyway 

 _(Fri 1014am)  
_ _What are you doing??_

_(Fri 1016am)_   
_bored_

(Fri 1018am) _  
_what do you want me to do about?

_(Fri 1018am)_   
_distract me_

(Fri 1021am)  
Trying to concentrate, sure you can think of something to do

_(Fri 1022am)_   
_i tried and icant_

(Fri 1035am) _  
_what am i suppose to do stuck in lecture

_(Fri 1036am)  
i know sorry just cant sit still_

(Fri 1037am) _  
_wait seriousy XD

 _(Fri 1037m)  
_ _fuck u_

(Fri 1038am)  
mature

(Fri 1039am) _  
_go for a walk? Play golf? Clean the house? Go have tea with your mum

_(Fri 1040am)  
I dont drink tea_

(Fri 1048am) _  
_coffee

(Fri 1051am)  
 _what class are you in?_

(Fri 1058am)  
law and ecomics 101

 _(Fri 1059am)  
_ how u still awake?

_(Fri 1102am)  
i have an attention span_

(Fri 1109am)  
i will do whatever you want when i get home but i have pay attention

_(Fri 1110am)_   
_ok babe want to go out to dinner later_

_(Fri 1111am)_   
_you have to wear a suit though_

(Fri 1117am)  
Why?

_(Fri 1118am)_   
_because you look hot in a suit_

(Fri 1119pm)  
are you objectifing me?

_(Fri 1120pm)_   
_but i do it with love_

(Fri 1123pm)  
10% with love the ohter part with your dick

_(Fri 1134pm)_   
_my dick loves you too_

_(Fri 1138pm)_   
_i love your dick too but right now i have to stop thinking about your dick and concentrate on the class, it is hard enough as it is_

_(Fri 1139pm)_   
_your dick or your class_

_(Fri 1156pm)_   
_Are you ignoring me?_

(Fri 1321pm)  
No just activily not replying to you :)

_(Fri 1322pm)_   
_i ll pick you up at 1600 want to show you something_

(Fri 1324pm)  
What?

_(Fri 1325pm)_   
_you're just gonna have to wait(A)_

 

''One more step'' Michael says his hands still covering his eyes. 

Ryan hesitantly takes a step forward ''Dude what is going on''  
  
''Just one more step and I will show you'' Michael says trying to bite back a smile ''Ready'' Michael says

''Yes''Ryan replies as Michael removes his hand. Ryan is in awe when he sees a brand new Range Rover parked infront of the house.

''You bought a new car'' Ryan says unsure.

Michael can't stop grinning ''I bought you a new car''  
  
Ryan's jaw drops as he turns to face Michael ''MP this is too much, I mean''  
  
''I fellt guilty about missing your birthday'' Michael says ''And that you have to take the bus to get to college''  
  
''But'' Ryan stammers

''You like it'' Michael asks

Ryan nods ''You sure, like this is my car''  
  
Michael hands him over the keys ''Now how about we take your new car for a spin''  
  
''I love you'' Ryan says hugging Michael ''Not just because you buy me expensive cars but because you let me fuck you in the back of them aswell'' Ryan grins pulling away

 

**Saturday 29th of September 2012**

Michael stands in the living room observing the mess Ryan has created in just two week. He knew Ryan wasn't the most organised person, but he was godsmacked at the mess Ryan  had created. He turned a blind eye for the first week, but Ryan was testing his patience.

''Doggy you have been for almost two weeks don't you think it is time to do some unpacking of these boxes?"

Ryan looks up from his cereal his spoon hanging midair.

''Dude if you need help, just say so i mean i know you are not the most organised of people" Michael says pealing off the tape of one of the boxes.

"No" Ryan yells sending most of the cereal on the spoon flying across the kitchen table causing Michael to raise an eyebrow "I mean you don't need help me, you're right. Will do it when I am finished my cereal. Why don't you take a shower, relax after todays golf session."

''Doggy relax I was only trying to help" Michael chuckles "I am going to take a shower, want to join me?"

''What about the boxes?" Ryan says picking up pieces of Cheerios of the table.

"Unpacking boxes or being fucked by me. Should be an easy choice" Michael says grinning taking of his shirt

''The boxes can wait" Ryan replies' abondoning his cereal and pulling Ryan towards the stairs.

 

Michael presses Ryan agains the cold tiles in the shower and lets out a low chuckle when he sees Ryan shiver. Ryan lets his hands travel up Michael's back until they reach his neck and he pull Michael in for a kiss. Michael lets out a appreciative sound when he feel Ryan's hard cock press against his stomach.   
  
''You want it Phelps'' Ryan asks raising an eyebrow.

Michael nods and is extremely glad Ryan is taking more and more the lead compaired to when they first started doing this. Ryan pushes Michael towards the wall opsite them and turns him so he is facing the wall. He lets his finger trail along Michael's spine and presses close against Michael. Michael lets out a low moan.

Ryan leans over to the shelf above the sink to grab the lube ''You good'' Ryan asks. Michael nods and his breath hitches when he feels Ryan push into him.

 

 

"Why do you love me?" Ryan askes, nuzzling Michaels neck,  breathing deep, his scent of cologne, sweat and sex

"Because you are always you. You never try to be something you aren't." Michael says wrapping an arm around Ryan and pulling him in closer kissing his forehead.

"You are crazy" Ryan laughs

"I thought we had already established that" Michael mutters hiding a yawn ''Dating a guy who accidently texts me is pretty crazy'' Michael chuckles.

"Yeah and yet I still love you." Ryan laughs running his hand up Michael's leg. Still damp from  earlier activities. 

Michael sighs and burries his nose in Ryan's hair. 

''What's wrong'' Ryan asks pulling away so he can look at Michael.

"I'm afraid this is a dream…that I'll wake and you'll be gone." Michael reaches up and strokes Ryan cheeks pulling him close, and kisses him passionatly. 

"You aren't getting rid of me that easy" Ryan laughs ''I am here for enternity''  
  
Michael smiles ''Good but please please can you clean up your shit''  
  
Ryan laughs ''Sure will do it first thing tomorrow but I might need a little incentive'' he says kissing Michael again.

Michael raises an eyebrow ''Oh what kind of incentive''  
  
Ryan grins ''The naked kind''

 

 

**Thursday 9th of February 2013**

_(Thur 1218pm)  
Want to go to Cabo?_

(Thur 1219pm) _  
_Where is Cabo

_(Thur 1222pm)  
Mexico_

(Thur 1228pm)  
To do what

_(Thur 1232pm)_   
_GOLF!!!!_

(Thur 1238pm) _  
_some of us aren't old and retired

_(Thur 1242pm)_   
_Shut up want to go or not_

(Thur 1244pm)  
What am I suppose to do when you play golf

_(Thur 1245pm)_   
_Admire how amazing I am at golf_

(Thur 1256pm)  
 You're funny x

_(Thur 1249pm)_   
_Please i really want you there_

_(Thur 1252pm)_   
_Wont be playing golf all day (A)_

(Thur 1254pm)  
 Old people do need a lot of asleep

_(Thur 1255pm)_   
_Seriously dude I am only 5 years older than u_

(Thur 1258pm)  
 Older is older but what percentage of the time will you be playing golf

_(Thur 1305pm)_   
_20-80_

(Fri 138pm)  
What r u gonna do the rest if the time

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_Why do you think I am asking you to come (A)_

(Thur 1218am)  
Can I go shopping when you play golf? (A)

(Thur 1218am)  
 On you of course

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_Why_

(Thur 1218am)  
 I am a poor student and you are my rich sugar daddy

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_That is wrong on so many levels_

(Thur 1218am) _  
_And letting me come just so you can fuck me isn't

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_I will buy you dinner_

(Thur 1218am)  
 well if u put it like that i am gonna have to refuse

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_I really want you there doggy_

(Thur 1218am)  
 When r u leaving

_(Thur 1218am)_   
_End of the month, 27th i think_

(Thur 1218am)   
I will have to study though in between admiring your ass in those golf trousers

  
 _(Thur 1218am)_  
 _You won't regret it x_  
  
 _(Thur 1218am)_  
 Oh don't worry I will make sure that I wont

 

**Sunday 26th of February 2013**

(Sun 1043am)  
Could you get me some cookies at Starbucks

_(Sun 1044am)_   
_Instead of the brownie_

(Sun 1045am)  
Both oh and a hot chocolate to go with my frape (A)

_(Sun 1047am)_   
_Seriously_

(Sun 1048am)  
Yes

 _(Sun 1049am)  
_ _ok see you in a sec x_

''Here'' Michael says handing Ryan his order.

''Thanks'' Ryan says looking over at the gate ''I think they are boarding. What took you so long''  
  
''I had to go back cause certain people wanted more stuff'' Michael says picking up his bag and putting back on his sunglasses. ''Come on or we are gonna miss are flight'' Michael says walking toward the gate.

 

“Are flights always this boring?” Ryan asks, fiddling with his Ipod, “I can’t believe this thing broke.” 

 

 

“Tragedy, isn’t it?” Michael asks “Just look at the land outside the windows, how on earth did you keep yourself entertained when you use to travel up and down to Florida?”

Ryan shrugs and goes back to playing with the Ipod. Michael lets his head rest against the back of the seat and closes his eyes. He isn't sure how long he has been 'asleep' for before he feels Ryan nudge him.

''Dude I just had the best idea ever'' he smiles.

Michael raises an eyebrow ''Should I be scared''

Ryan nods ''Two words: Mile-high club''

''That is three and no fucking way dude''

Ryan frowns ''Why not, it is a good idea''

Michael laughs ''Have you ever seen the inside of a airplane toilet''

Ryan nods ''Yeah''

''And you are aware we are both over 6foot tall'' Michael continues.

''But...'' Ryan whines pouting.

''Nice try doggy but no''  
  
Ryan sighs again.

''Remind me never to give you sugar before we get on a plane together'' Michael chuckles leaning his head back against the seat.

''Fine'' Ryan says leaning his head on his shoulder ''Gonna get some sleep.''

Michael watches Ryan sleep on his shoulder, a little drool forming in the corner of his mouth ''Stop staring pervert'' Ryan mumbles.

Michael laughs and closes his eyes ''Night doggy''  
  
''Night babe''

 

 

**Monday 28th of May 2013**

_(Mon 0001am)  
_ _Are you a wake?_

(Mon 0003am)  
No

 _(Mon 0004am)  
_ _if you are not awake how come you are replying??  
_  

(Mon 0005am)  
you woke me up jerk

 _(Mon 0006am)_  
 _serves you right for sleeping with your phone under your pillow  
_  

(Mon 0007am)  
was there a reason why you texted 

 

_(Mon 0008am)_   
_cant stop thinking about you_

 

_(Mon 0008am)_   
_naked sucking my cock_

 

(Mon 0009am)  
I am a sleep have to be up early

 

_(Mon 0010am)_   
_babe come on please_

 

(Mon 0011am)  
go to sleep because some of use have actually to be some where

 

_(Mon 0012am)_   
_i have to be somewhere too_

_(Mon 0013am)_   
_you know you want to_

_(Mon 0013am)_   
_sleeping naked (A)_

 

(Mon 0015am)  
dont catch a cold xx

 

(Mon 0035am)  
serioulsy dude fuck you and your stupid texts

(Mon 0036am)  
you still awake?

(Mon 0037am)  
seriously fuck you MP are you asleep I hate you

 

_(Mon 0041am)_   
_no you don't_

 

(Mon 0042am)  
just phone me

 

 ''Hi'' Michael laughs ''So i am just too good to resist''  
  
''Shut up'' Ryan groans

Michael lets out a laugh ''Sounds like you already have started without me''  
  
''Just'' Ryan groans again.

''Touch yourself and pretend it is me'' Michael says closing his eyes and lying back against the pillows ''Touch your dick and pretend it is my hand''  
  
''Yes'' 

Michael strokes himself lazily listening to Ryan's moaning ''You already close'' he asks.

''Yes'' Ryan moans ''Fuck you and your texts''  
  
Michael chuckles ''You want to come''  
  
''Yes'' Ryan exclaims breathlessly ''Please MP please''  
  
Michael feels his dick growning harder at the thought of Ryan a few hundred of miles away lying naked in their bed. He knows that Ryan's skin will be flushed and his pupils will be blown.

''Not sure if i should let you come''

''Please'' Ryan begs

Michael feels that familiar pool in his stomach. Him and Ryan have been apart too long so he knows it won't take too much before him or Ryan will come.

''What are you thinking of'' Michael asks trying to prolong the envitable. 

''Your dick and how much I love sucking on it'' Ryan groans ''How much I love it when you run your hands through my curls when I go down on you''

Michael lets out an involuntary moan ''God doggy'''  
  
''MP'' Ryan asks his voice sounding trashed.

MIchael jacks off a few times before coming with a loud moan listening to Ryan's trashed breathing ''Doggy you gonna come for me'' he asks.   
  
''Fuck Mike'' Ryan says breathing heavily after a few moments and Michael knows that hitch in Ryan's voice, that post-sex hitch in his voice he has grown to love.

''I love you Ryan'' Michael says after a few moments. He can hear Ryan smile.

''I love you too, but if i fall a sleep during my presentation i swear i will kick your ass''  
  
''You're gonna fucking ace it'' Michael replies feeling sleeping ''Night doggy''  
  
Ryan yawns ''Night MP see you in a few days''

 

**Monday 29th of October 2013**

(Mon 0942am)  
Hey what are u up to?  Have some down time u in class? if not will phone you :D

(Mon 0943am)  
I have no interest in talking to you

 _(Mon 0945am)  
_ _I knew taking you to the Suits set was a bad idea i need to ask you something important_

(Mon 0946am)  
Sorry babe what did you want to say, in class till 10 and then have 15 min off

_(Mon 0947am)_   
_I just thought maybe have your family over for Christmas you know seeing as we visited Gainsville last year_

(Mon 0951am)  
Sure sounds like a plan, could invite your mum over and hilary

_(Mon 0952am)_   
_so could you ask your mum?_

(Mon 0955am)  
you scared of my mum

_(Mon 0959am)_   
_i still feel bad about the whole me being famous and the whole thing that happened with that artical_

(Mon 1003am)  
dude she is fine, i explained and she understands and she knows we are good I  am gonna text my mum and then I will phone you once i get out of class

(Mon 1005am)  
my mum says she is coming and if she needs to bring anything

(Mon 1006am)  
tell her i will arrange everyting :)  

 

''Hi so i have to be in class in 9 minutes but i just wanted to make sure you okay'' Ryan says when Michael answers his phone.

Michael lets out a breath of relief ''I am good just you and your mum are close and don't want her to hate me''  
  
''She doesn't''  
  
''And neither do I'' Ryan says after a few moments of silence on the other end.

''I know I just...''  
  
''Freak out''  
  
Michael smiles ''Yeah sorry''  
  
''Dont be, if i can freak out every once in a while than so can you.''  
  
''You better get to class babe'' Michael says ''I will see you later, love you doggy''  
  
''Love you to MPeezy'' Ryan says breaking the connection

 

**Monday 5th of November 2013**

(Mon 1432pm)  
Looks like I have completion Mikey

(Mon 1433pm)  
 How come?

(Mon 1434pm)  
 Girls behind me at Starbucks are playing fuck marry kill

(Mon 1435pm)  
 So far they both want to marry Nathan, fuck you and kill Tyler C

_(Mon 1436pm)_   
_I'd kill Tyler too_

(Mon 1437pm)  
 Oh they want to marry Chase fuck Conor and cuddle you

(Mon 1442pm)  
They are wondering what it is like to be hugged by those freakishly long arms

_(Mon 1444pm)_   
_They aren't that long_

(Mon 1445pm)  
They give good hugs though, might go and let them know

_(Mon 1446pm)_   
_Ry don't_

(Mon1447pm)  
 Don't worry I didn't they are like 19

(Mon 1448pm)  
I want to fuck and cuddle you

_(Mon 1449pm)_   
_Not marry?_

(Mon 1452pm)  
That depends?

_(Mon 1453pm)_   
_On what?_

(Mon 1455pm)  
 If I where to marry you would half your medals be mine?

_(Mon 1456pm)_   
_Not sure that is how it works_

(Mon1457pm)  
 Would you say yes if i asked?

_(Mon 1501pm)_   
_Asked what?_

(Mon 1502pm)  
 If I asked u to marry me, or whatever the fuck we are legally allowed to do

_(Mon 1503pm)_   
_U are proposing via text_

(Mon 1504pm)  
 Hypothetically

_(Mon 1505pm)_   
_You want to marry me?_

_(Mon 1506pm)_   
_Yes_

(Mon 1507pm)  
 yes :)

(Mon 1508pm)  
 So now that we are engaged you should buy me a ring

_(Mon 1509pm)  
 I thought it was hypothetical_

(Mon 1511pm)  
That was for if you said no

_(Mon 1512pm)_   
_You seriously just proposed via text?_

(Mon 1513pm)  
 We met via text so

(Mon 1514pm)  
 If it makes you happy I will get down on one knee to propose

(Mon 1514pm)  
 I want a ring as well

_(Mon 1515pm)_   
_As well?_

(Mon 1516pm)  
 If I am getting you one you should get me one

_(Mon 1517pm)_   
_fine i will get you an engagement ring_

_(Mon 1518pm)_   
_and you have to take my last name_

(Mon 1519pm)  
 haha no, why dont you take mine?

_(Mon 1521pm)_   
_Michael Phelps™ not Michael Lochte™_

(Mon 1522am)  
 lame but not giving in we will discuss this when i get home

_(Mon 1524pm)_   
_how long till i get to kiss my finance?_

(Mon 0042am)  
15 min x

 

 

**Friday 20th of December 2013**

(Fri  1431pm)  
Could you please explain to me why I am doing this

(Fri 1432pm)  
dude dont get me wrong love that my mum is coming but she is seriously happy with ready made stuff you dont need to make everything from scratch

_(Fri 1435pm)_   
_dude i know but i like your mum and i she made dinner for us last year so it is our turn. Dont forget to pick up the presents i ordered for Taylor_

(Fri 1436pm)  
do we need everything on the list

 _(Fri 1438pm)  
_ _yes stop whining_

(Fri 1439pm)  
what is cardomom

 _(Fri 1443pm)  
_ _not sure recipe said we needed it_

 (Fri 1444pm)  
you owe me big time

(Fri 1444pm)  
Do you even know how to cook a turkey?  
  
 _(Fri 1445pm)_  
 _Yes and dont forget the stuff for Taylor and Conor_

(Fri 1451pm)  
Dude it is so busy like seriously   
  
 _(Fri 1452pm)_  
 _U lost rock paper siccors so suck it up_

(Fri 1453pm)  
And what the fuck are you doing?

_(Fri 1506pm)_   
_Cleaning so your mum doesnt think her son lives in a frat house and decorating the tree_

_(Fri 1507pm)_   
_stella is attempting to help_

_(Fri 1508pm)  
We might needs some more lights_

(Fri 1509pm)  
great so i can go back to wallmart, i was just there

_(Fri 1511pm)_   
_Sorry you can get them whereever think there is a Macy's_

 

(Fri 1542pm)  
Dude they are fucking expensive at macys going back up to wallmart

  
_(Fri 1543pm)_   
_Ry just get them at macys_

 

(Fri 1544pm)  
not paying 50bucks for lights when i can get them for 10 at wallmart

_(Fri 1545pm)_   
_youre the one who has to go back_

(Fri 1627pm)  
So i think I got everything on the list

(Fri 1638pm)  
So now i need to find the car

_(Fri 1642pm)_   
_where did you leave it_

(Fri 1643pm)  
if i knew that i would need to find it

(Fri 1652pm)  
Found the car dude is everyone in Bmore in this carpark

_(Fri 1653pm)_   
_drive safely it looks pretty slippy out x_

 

**Tuesday 25th of December 2013**

Michael carries in the last dishes and sets them on the counter next to Ryan who is loading the dishwasher ''This is the last of them''  
  
''Ok so does anyone want so more hot chocolate'' Ryan asks putting in the last plate and turning on the machine.

Michael shakes his head ''Whitney is getting the kids ready to go home and your mum and mine are talking about, I am not quite sure what they are talking about'' Michael says kissing Ryan's neck.

''Dude are mums are like in the next room'' Ryan says pulling away. 

Michael raises an eyebrow ''Pretty sure they know we kiss and do other stuff''

Ryan gives Michael a dig but lets Michael kiss him again ''Thanks for today''  
  
MIchael smiles against Ryan's skin ''I really enjoyed it''  
  
''Me too and are mums seemed to enjoy it too''

''Good'' Ryan smiles

''Oh I remembered what our mums were talking about'' Michael says pulling away.

''What'' Ryan asks opening the fridge to get some Mountain Dew.

''Your mum is dating again''  
  
Ryan closes the fridge with a look of terror and Michael chuckles ''So you better get those puppets out to give your mum the safe sex talk'' as he makes his way towards the livingroom laughing.

''Fuck you'' Ryan shouts after him immediatly getting told of by his mum. He groans and leans his head against the fridge before making his way back into the livingroom.

 

**Wednesday 14th of May 2014**

_(Wed 807am)_   
_Thanks btw_

_(Wed 809am)_   
_What for?_

  
_(Wed 817am)_   
_You know what for_

(Wed 819am)  
 The hickey? It is one of my better works

( _Wed 821am)_  
 _You could have warned me_

(Wed 822am)  
 Haha where is the fun in that? 

(Wed 823am)  
 How did you find out

( _Wed 824am)_  
 _Conor_

 _(_ Wed 826am)  
 You're gonna have to tell me what he said

_(Wed 827am)_   
_I don't want to talk about it_

_(Wed 829am)_   
_when are you getting home_

_(Wed 832am)_  
Class is finished at 5

(Wed 833am)  
 _Why_

_(Wed 834am)_   
_Payback (A)_

 

 

**Saturday 2nd of August 2014**

_(Sat 707am)_   
_bob made me shave for Nats_

(Sat 847am)  
Tell bob thanks R My thighs are grateful :)

_(Sat 848am)_   
_I thought you liked the beard_

(Sat 848am)  
 When did I say that

_(Sat 849am)_   
_When I asked you if you liked my beard_

(Sat 850am)  
 I cannot remember this conversation

(Sat 852am)  
 What were you wearing? 

_(Sat 853am)_   
_Nothing we were in the shower_

(Sat 854am)  
 i say a a lot of things when Im horny whether or not they are true is a different matter

_(Sat 857am)_   
_I don't love u no more_

(Sat 858am)  
 Yes you do

_(Sat 859am)_   
_I bet you put bob up to this_

(Sat 901am)  
 Me and him are always trying to make your life hell

_(Sat 902am)_   
_You are succeeding_

(Sat 907am)  
 At least I do nice things as well

_(Sat 908am)_   
_you do know I like it when you do nice things to me (A)_

(Sat 913am)  
 Youre such a slut for me

_(Sat 914am)_   
_Takes one to know one_

(Sat 915am)  
 gonna ignore that. good luck babe

_(Sat 917am)_   
_thank you will try and wave to u in crowd xxv_

(Sat 918am)  
 no pointing pointing is rude

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the love i might write another chapter....but kinda dont want to ruin OW original because it is my personal fave of all the stuff i have written


End file.
